hcufandomcom-20200214-history
Island Realm
The Island Realm refers to the archipelago of islands in which events in the Island Realm campaign setting take place. History Religion The Titan that rules over each Island is often worshipped as a god king and is the divine being to have the most impact on any islander's life. However the pantheon of the stars and the underworld is well spread throughout the islands. Islands Adukar Also known as the Island of Gold. Boasting a hospitable climate,fertile lands, and rich ore deposits, it is no surprise that Adukar is the most populated island in the realm. The island is ruled by Gilkrigga, the Golden Titan, who acts as a god-king from his royal palace in Kade. Though Gilkrigga is often known for short temper and ego he has cultivated the island into a massive trade hub and economic powerhouse. There is saying in the islands “all coin passes through Kade”, part of this is due to Gilkrigga creating a standardized currency of coinage that has spread to many other islands. Ystran Also known as the Island of Ice and Fire. A harsh land filled with harsh people, Ystran is the northernmost island and the coldest by far. Often covered in snow, the land is primarily tundra and plains, with a massive taiga on the southern portion of the island. From Leafmoot to Seedmoot most of the population lives inside the massive structure known as Deephome due to terrible blizzards that ravage the western and northern coasts of the island.. Deephome is a huge settlement carved inside of Fjelleniseild. The native wood elves refuse to live inside Deephome and obey the Inferno Titan’s law, they instead live in the taiga region and in various other settlements. Ystran is the home to Fjelleniseild, the largest mountain in the isles by far. The mountain is so massive that is it said that the only creatures who can make it to the peak are giants, dragons and Titans. Noslocke Also known as the Island of Forests. An island with a sub-tropical climate that is covered with lush forests and jungles, and is inhabited by sentient beings and massive beasts. While Dwarves and Goliaths thrive in the highlands and the Greenstone mountain range, the lowlands are occupied by Humans, Halflings, Wood Elves and Lizardfolk. Misvieas Also known as the Island of mist. A land of fisherman, forests, and swamps. Not much is known about the island, and those who come from there tend to not discuss life on Misvieas too frequently. Rostron Also known as the Island of shields. A southern bastion of personal freedom. Free trade, free expression, free religion are all found on Rostron. Home to Hope’s Shield, the second largest city in the islands, Rostron is unique in that the current Titan of the island is generally held in high regard. Grale Also known as the Island of Ghosts. Ceralanta Stigheim Kradan Bragis Entagiko Also known as the Island of Iron. A land of stone, metal, blood and conflict. The island of Entagiko is features a large mountain range that expands from the center of the island outwards, with an often craglike coastline. Entagiko is home to a number of great Dwarven strongholds that often act as settlements as well. The Dwarven residents of Entagiko are in an ever escalating struggle with the Orcs and Hobgoblins that also call the island home. Hyrn People